


Santa's Little Elf

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Smut, Costume Kink, F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn decides to spend the holiday with her girlfriend Rachel who takes on a job at the mall as Santa's Helper and roping in Santana and Kurt along with her. When Quinn sees her girlfriend's outfit, she decides to show her appreciation right before she has to go to work. Intersex Quinn





	Santa's Little Elf

When I decided to spend the holidays with girlfriend instead of heading home to Lima, I knew that I was going to deal with Santana incessant bitching and moping around because of her breakup with Brittany. It’s the reason why she didn’t go back to Lima for the holiday in fear of running into the blonde dancer but that doesn’t mean that she has to be a Grinch about it and Kurt has been going on and on about his job at Vogue but there’s only so much that I can put up with. Rachel came back from rehearsal with a splendid idea of her, the fashionista and the Latina get jobs at a local mall as Santa’s elves before begging the both of them to join her. I thought that the idea was hilarious but I didn’t have the heart to voice it when I notice how excited the starlet about it so I bit the inside of my cheek as she gives the others their uniforms before going to the bathroom in her room. I laid on my back on the bed, waiting for her to come out because she wanted to show off how amazing she looks in and I don’t doubt that she’ll look nothing short of stunning in anything that she wears.

Contrary to popular brief, I always though that Rachel looked adorable in her animal sweaters and knee high socks in high school but love those ridiculous short skirt that she used to wear and I wondered when I would catch a glimpse of her panties. I never though that in a million years that I would be in a happy relationship with one Broadway obsessed Rachel Berry especially after all the torture that I put her through in high school but I grew tired of hiding the true myself from the rest of the world. The starlet was one of the few people that held their hand when I went through that horrible punk phase after my Dad kicked me out when he had caught me sleeping with one of the girls that went to our church as my Mom just stood there, allowing him to do it. I knew that he hated my guts because of my anatomy as from a very young age that I fit the mold of being the perfect Christian daughter and one step out of line would be reward with a swift backhand to the face.

There have been a few times when I find under my bed because Russell would come home drunk off his ass, yelling obscenities while trying to cut my penis off while I slept as there have been a few close calls with the two inch scar on my left hip to prove it. When the Lopez’ took me in, I couldn’t be anymore grateful to them but I know that I caused Maribel to receive a few premature grey hair because of my self-imposed punk phase but thankfully she never gave up on me and there was a few times that Santana to slap the crap outta me. I haven’t spoken to my family since that day and honestly my life is so much better without them as I’m able to truly thrive in New York, in Yale as a photography with my stunning girlfriend being my favorite subject to capture. As much as Rachel loves smiling at the camera, the pictures that I love capturing are of when she doesn’t know that I’m taking as I regret every time she offered me her friendship and I would response with a hateful comment or one of the cruel nicknames that I given her. The sad look that would flash across her face every time that I had throw a slushy in her face or the fear in her expressive eyes every time I pushed her into a locker and yet for some she kept coming back, offering to help me and it baffled me.

I couldn’t for the life of me figure why this girl would want to help me especially after what I put her through and when I ran with the wrong crowd for a while and after I got drunk off my ass as well as high off some weed. I had somehow showed up standing under her window, yelling at her to come down and the diva had every reason to call the cop on me or turn me away but she didn’t, just pulled me into the house. I’ll never forgot the disappointed look on her face and for some reason it made me feel worse about myself than anything that my Dad ever said to me before giving me a change of clothes and a glass of water to help sober myself up. For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to cry because everything felt like it crushing me and I didn’t know how to up from under it as the starlet took me in her arms, holding me the entire time. By the time I had woken up to find myself entangled in everything is Rachel Berry and I was too tired to push her away plus I didn’t want to as I finally allowed myself to be happy. The diva didn’t leave my side for majority of junior year as I had thought she was ensuring that I wouldn’t do anything stupid like drunk again and I had gotten rid of most of the clothes from my former life as the golden girl since it wasn’t me as it was image that was forced on me.

I started wearing clothes that I was comfortable in although I keep some of my more edgier clothes from my punk phase as Rachel had thrown out all of my compression short, stating that I shouldn’t hide behind them. I had nothing to be ashamed of although I wasn’t ready to show it from the roof that I was different from the other girls in our age group but I understood what she was trying to do. Around senior year the starlet and I become close, really close that I considered her one of my closest friends although I couldn’t deny that I felt things that I never felt with any of the people that I had dated in the past. I knew that she was dating Finn at the time but I knew that he wasn’t the one for her because he never listen to her when she talked or ever remember that she’s vegan as he fed her meat products on a date causing her to get sick. I wanted to knock his teeth for it and all the time that he made her feel bad for wanting to leave this town behind as she’s so much bigger than Lima or being a Stepford wife to fuckin Finn Hudson.

I tried to tell her that but for some reason, she refused to listen as she accepted the quarterback’s marriage proposal and she nearly became Misses Rachel Hudson if I hadn’t nearly gotten hit by a car on the way to stop the wedding, ending up in the hospital with broken leg. Never text and drive ever again. The starlet felt so bad about what happened since she was the one that I was messaging on the way to the church but I shouldn’t have been distracted but while I was getting my cast put on, she told me that she couldn’t get married. When I had asked Rachel why, she looked at me with this unreadable expression on her face before taking my face in her hands and kissing with so much passion and love that it felt like every nerve in body had short-circuited. I knew then that she couldn’t marry Finn because she didn’t love him but made her promise to wait until she had broken with him and knew for sure that pursuing a relationship was something that she truly wanted. I didn’t want to be a rebound for her and a month afterwards we had started dating as there were times that I wanted to kicked the quarterback’s teeth in because he couldn’t fathom that the starlet was happier with me than she ever was with.

He took every chance he could to make her see that they belonged together but failed miserably every time however I think he finally got the message after I blackened both of his eyes and knocked two of his front teeth. I knew that my girlfriend was going to New York and I surprised with my acceptance letter to Yale as she moved to New York together with Kurt with in New Haven. We talked over the phone and Skyped as much as possible but we used the North Metro passes that I had brought as a graduation present. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by something caressing my cheek to look into a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes before drinking her appearance as the sight alone was even to stir my groin. Rachel stood in front of me in a red/green dress that stops mid-thigh with black ankle boots with a small bell in the back, knee high red/white striped socks and a green elf resting on top of her curled brown curls. Before she even ask me what was wrong as I silenced her with my lips while pulling her onto my lap, probing her pink pouty lips with my tongue, asking for permission which was easily granted. I run my hand up and down the starlet’s bare thighs before inching up, disappearing underneath her skirt as the need for oxygen becomes too great but that doesn’t stop me as I place open mouthed kisses along jaw then latching onto her pulse point.

“Q-Quinn, you’re g-going to leave a m-mark” Rachel said giving me more access to her neck.

“Yeah so everyone in the mall will see how naughty you have been this year” I chuckled.

My hand reach the edge of her panties to find them completely soaked before running my finger along her clothed slit while the woman above me bucks her hips for more friction. I slip my hand into her underwear and plunge two fingers into the elf’s drenched cunt without warning causing her to scream loudly and I’m sure that Santana and Kurt know what’s going on but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I rub tight little circles on her clits while pulling down the top down to come face to face with dusky brown nipples, smirking at how naughty girlfriend is as I take a nipple into my mouth , sucking and nipping at the bud. I could tell that Rachel was close by the tightness of her walls before withdrawing my fingers as she lets out a disapproving whimpers while watching me make a show out of me sucking on my fingers. The elf shudders before standing up to buckle my pants then pulling them down along with boxer briefs, freeing my throbbing erection from its confident as I hiss at the cool air hitting it as she returns my lap. The diva licks her lips as she guides the tip toward her entrance of her sopping wet fold, taking me inch by inch all the way to the hilt as I groan the warmth and tightness that is my girlfriend.

No matter how many we fuck or make love, she’s still as tight as the first time but without all the awkwardness that came with the first time. Once the starlet adjust to my girth, she lifts her hips before slamming back down on me and moving her hips in circles, wrapping my arms around her hips to meet her halfway with thrusts of my own. I reach between our bodies, rubbing tight little circles on her clit as moans mixed in with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and I love how her pussy grips me as it’s like it’s sucking me back in. I love how sexy Rachel makes my name sounds but what I love the most about her is how she comes undone around my cock as her walls flutters around me which is a tale-tell sign of her orgasm as I speed up my thrust. It was long before the elf comes on my cock and with a few more thrusts, I’m painting her walls with my essence but I’m not done with her just yet, flipping over so that I’m top, taking her one more time. I love how she arches against me, wrapping her legs around my waist and it wasn’t long before her second orgasm sneaks up on her as I wasn’t far behind her while dick finally goes soft inside of her. We stayed wrapped up in each other, trying to catch our breaths as I push a lock of hair behind Rachel’s ear and I kissing her on the lips.

“Not that I am complaining or anything but what brought on this random bout of love-making?” Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

“I love you and I think that you look really sexy as an elf”

“As much as that may be true but you know that I cannot just show up to work, smelling like sex” Rachel said rolling her eyes.

“Well you can always not go and we can always clean in the shower” I said placing kisses along her collarbone.

“Yo Berry, get your elf ass outta there and come on before I drag you out” Santana said banging on Rachel’s down. “I don’t care if you and Q are getting your mack on or not”

“Later baby” Rachel said kissing me on the lips. “We can have more Christmas love-making after my shift”

“I’m gonna hold you to it” I said smacking her on the butt.

* * *

The End


End file.
